


2 Line Sad Poetry

by Tehminagul



Category: 2 Line Sad Poetry - Fandom
Genre: 2 line sad shayari, 2 line shayari, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehminagul/pseuds/Tehminagul
Summary: Read your 2 line sad poetry in urdu / Two line sad poetry or shayari
Relationships: 2 line poetry





	2 Line Sad Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2 Line Sad Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574384) by Unknown. 



Raste Mai Mil Gaya To Sharik-e-Safar Na Jaan  
Jo Chaon Meharban Ho Use Apna Ghar Na Jaan.

\-------------------

Read More: [2 Line Sad Shayari](https://poetryinurdu.pk/2-line-sad-poetry-shayari/)

\-------------------

Nahi Nahi Ye Khabar Dushmanon Ne Di Hogi  
Wo Aaye Aa Ke Chale Bhi Gaye Mile Bhi Nahi.

\-------------------

Wafa Jis Se Ki Bewafa Ho Gaya  
Jisay But Banya Khuda Ho Gaya.

\-------------------

Kahani Likhte Hyoe Dastaan Sunaate Hoye  
Wo So Gaya Hai Mujhe Khawab Se Jagatay Hoye.

\-------------------

Jis Tarah Khawab Mere Ho Gaye Reza Reza  
Us Tarah Se Na Kabhi Tut Ke Bikhare Koi.

\-------------------

Ye Rim Jhim, Ye Barish, Ye Aawargi Ka Mosam  
Hamare Bas Mein Hota Tere Pass Chale Aate.

\-------------------

Nafi Tum Ho Nahi Sakte, Jama Se Tum Ko Nafrat Hai  
Taqseem Tum Ko Karte Hain Tu Zarb Dil Par Lagti Hai.

\-------------------

Read More: [Sad Shayari SMS](https://poetryinurdu.pk/sad-poetry-shayari-sms/)


End file.
